The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for unloading the contents of a container and, in particular, to the transfer of seed cotton from a mobile wagon to a cotton module-forming mechanism.
During a typical cotton harvest, not all of the cotton is immediately transported to the ginning facility. Rather, some cotton is stored in the form of compacted stacks for later handling. In this fashion, the operating demands placed on the ginning facility can be distributed over a longer period to maximize efficiency.
The stacking of seed cotton for later use has heretofore been accomplished in some instances by a so-called cotton module builder, such as, for example, the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,003 issued to L. H. Wilkes et al on July 31, 1973 and assigned to the assignee of this invention. Such a module builder comprises a wheeled structure having two side walls, a front wall, and a back wall. The structure is open at the top to enable cotton to be dumped therein from a transport wagon or harvester. A compacting mechanism is mounted on the structure and is operable to uniformly press the cotton into a tightly packed stack. Thereafter, the rear wall is raised and the module builder is advanced, leaving the stack behind in self-standing condition.
Various systems have been proposed for transferring cotton from the transport wagon to the module builder. For example, one proposal involves the use of an air suction conveyor for lifting seed cotton from the wagon and conveying it to a holding basket located above the module builder. When the basket becomes filled, it is to be dumped into the module builder.
Another proposal involves the use of a vehicle-mounted suction conveyor which is to suck cotton from the wagon and deposit it directly into the module builder. Such a conveyor could be transported from site to site to service different module builders.
Yet another proposal involves the use of a mechanism for raising and tilting the transport wagon to dump seed cotton directly from the wagon into the module builder. Such mechanism would comprise an L-frame including a horizontal floor and an upright side. The side is to be connected at its upper end to a stationary base by means of a horizontal pivot to enable the L-shaped frame to be swung upwardly and downwardly. In practice, a transport wagon is to be driven onto the floor of the L-frame and anchored thereto. Thereafter, a crane is to hoist the L-frame about its pivot connection to raise the wagon and tilt it over the module builder, whereby the cotton would gravitate from the wagon. Other similar systems have been proposed which would utilize massive hydraulic cylinders in lieu of a crane to lift and tip the wagon.
A system has also been proposed in which the transport wagon would be driven onto a carrier and anchored thereto. The carrier would then be rotated on rollers about its own longitudinal horizontal axis to dump the cotton into a pit located beneath the carrier.
Additional proposals are described in U.S. Pat. No. 527,117 issued to Long on Oct. 9, 1894; No. 1,579,927 issued to Griess on Apr. 6, 1926; No. 1,768,847 issued to Kidder on July 1, 1930; No. 2,179,100 issued to Ramsay on Nov. 7, 1939; and No. 2,374,009 issued to Grossmith et al on Apr. 17, 1945, as well as in British Pat. Nos. 240,600 and 292,302 issued to General Electric Company Limited on Oct. 8, 1925 and June 21, 1928, respectively. In each of those patents a carrier is mounted on a framework for rolling movement along a surface of the frame. Generally, such surfaces are either horizontal or slightly inclined (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,009). A cable mechanism is provided for rolling the carrier along the surface so that a container mounted on the carrier becomes generally inverted over a receiver container. Generally, the mechanisms described in those patents are capable of dumping to only one side of the frame. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,009 it is disclosed that the frame may be turned around in order that dumping may be achieved to the opposite side. This of course involves considerable maneuvering of the mechanism to accomplish. Also, the mechanisms described in those patents are of considerable height due to the particular cable mechanisms provided, and are of considerable width due to the generally horizontal orientation of the roll surfaces of the frame. Accordingly, highway transporting of the mechanism would involve considerable difficulty.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to minimize or obviate problems of the type discussed above.
It is another object of the invention to provide novel methods and apparatus for emptying the contents of containers.
It is a further object of the invention to enable a container to be dumped by a mechanism which is portable and of relatively short height and narrow width, preferably with a maximum width of twelve feet.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a mechanism for dumping a cotton wagon, which mechanism is portable on the gin yard.
It is another object of the invention to enable a container to be rolled upwardly along a substantially vertical surface to maximize the height from which the container is emptied.
It is still another object of the invention to provide novel container dumping methods and apparatus whereby a container may be dumped selectively to either side of a framework without the need for reorienting the framework.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide novel container dumping methods and apparatus whereby a container may be selectively dumped to either side or directly beneath itself.